


Late-Night Practice

by mochiseobie



Category: BTOB
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiseobie/pseuds/mochiseobie
Summary: Sungjae realises he might feel more for Changsub than he initially thought when the two of them play the guitar and sing together in their practice room.





	Late-Night Practice

Sungjae finds himself staring at Changsub more than he's willing to admit nowadays. The admiration and acknowledgment that the older is attractive had always been there ever since they met, but somehow it's more than that now. Before, there was no particular way the things Changsub did made him feel. Now, whether Changsub is laughing with that cute eye-smile of his or doing weird faces to entertain the people around him, Sungjae is always bound to feel some form of fondness.

It's actually ridiculous, he realises as he watches Changsub fiddle with a guitar in their practice room. How can he find pretty much everything Changsub does so stupidly endearing? He doesn't get it himself, especially since the other is someone that he teases and bickers with daily. He doesn't get how Changsub affects him so much, but he guesses that it doesn't even matter because it's not like he can do anything about it.

Changsub notices him by the door and raises a questioning brow. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being a creep."

Sungjae rolls his eyes, though a faint pink dusts his cheeks as he realises that Changsub is right. He should start being more aware of what he's doing, honestly. Leaning off the door frame and walking inside the room, he sits down against the wall beside Changsub.

"I'm not being a creep."

"Standing by the door staring at me like that sure makes it look like you were." Changsub teases, grinning when Sungjae nudges his arm bashfully.

"Whatever," the younger dismisses. He gestures to the guitar in Changsub's arms. "What were you playing?"

Changsub looks down at the instrument before facing Sungjae again and shrugging. "Anything that came to mind."

"Does that mean you can play everything like Hyunsik-hyung?"

"Maybe not  _everything_ but-"

"Play the song I recently featured on then," Sungjae says. Changsub frowns at him in confusion. "What? I want to sing it."

"That doesn't mean I want to play it. And I just told you, I can't play everything."

"But  _hyung_ ~" he whines, jutting his lips out in a pout and tugging at the sleeve of Changsub's jacket. " _I want you to play it for me~_ "

Changsub stares at him, passive. "Do I look like a karaoke machine to you?"

"Come on, hyung," Sungjae widens his eyes a bit and juts his lips out further in an attempt to persuade him. " _Please~_?"

Changsub continues to stare at him until the corners of his lips twitch and he laughs. "Fine, fine, I will," he ruffles Sungjae's hair, which makes the latter grin triumphantly. "But only if you sing one of my songs as well."

"One of your songs?" Sungjae asks. "You mean  _At the End_?"

"No, stupid," Changsub rolls his eyes. "From my new album,  _Mark_."

"Oh," Sungjae nods. He pretends to think whilst rubbing his chin with his index finger. "What was the title again?" the older gives him an incredulous expression. Sungjae laughs and pinches Changsub's cheek playfully. "I'm kidding, hyung. I know what the title is. It's  _Gone,_ right?"

"Yes," Changsub huffs. "You're lucky you know otherwise I'd kill you."

"Nah, you love me too much to kill me," Sungjae counters with a knowing grin. Changsub's cheeks flush a cute red. "Now play the song already!"

" _Stay With Me_?"

"Yes."

Adjusting his guitar in his lap, Changsub let's out a breath. "Okay, I'll try."

Then after practising a few chords, he begins to play Sungjae's song. Soft sounds of guitar strings being strummed echo across the empty practice room, allowing both of them to immerse themselves in it. Sungjae closes his eyes as he sings the first verse, brows furrowing the way they do whenever he sings an emotional song.

_Say something_   
_Don't just cry_   
_It's just another joke_

_Even if we fought a lot these days_   
_We were fine_   
_But why are you doing this now?_

As the chorus comes he opens his eyes to look at Changsub, who is surprisingly already looking back at him. His heart involuntarily skips a beat.

_We have so many memories_   
_It's not as easy_   
_I can't see or touch you again?_   
_How can I?_

_All the phone calls that we had all night_   
_All the fights we were sick of_   
_I even miss those moments_   
_Times I spent being next to you_

"This song is really sad."

"Hyung, did you have to interrupt me?"

"But it is!" Changsub insists, ceasing his strumming. "It doesn't fit the mood."

"And one of your songs will?"

"Maybe," he shrugs. "You have to sing one anyway because you already said you will."

"All of yours are sad as well, though."

"Not all of them."

"Whatever, you didn't even let me finish," Sungjae huffs. He ponders about which song he should sing to ' _fit the mood_ ', even if he isn't sure what that means. What even is the current mood? It's not completely lighthearted, is it? He remembers that little moment they had when their eyes met whilst he was singing, and his heart flutters once again.  _Intimacy_. He thinks that's what it is. He likes that feeling with Changsub. Maybe he should sing something that will convey that, but did Changsub even make a song like that? "...  _Shelter_."

"Huh?"

He grins. "Play  _Shelter_ , hyung."

Changsub looks surprised for some reason, but Sungjae decides to not pay too much attention to that. "Okay."

Then Changsub adjusts his fingers on the strings again and starts to play. This time, when Sungjae's focus is solely on Changsub, he notices how the other looks concentrated yet calm at the same time, lips pursed ever so slightly and eyebrows a bit furrowed. It's endearing - when his usual playfulness is replaced with seriousness. It's a side that isn't visible too often, and because of that it's all the more special that it's making an appearance now.

A tiny, discreet smile finds its way onto Sungjae's lips.

_This light sometimes hurts and sore_   
_Where are we in those dazzling moments_   
_Even small traces are valuable_   
_I'm in love_   
_I carefully close my eyes and draw you_   
_Oh no oh_

_Shelter me_   
_You will not find anyone there_   
_Come with me_   
_There's no one else to hear_   
_Stay with me_   
_Shelter_

_Woo woah woo woah uh uh_   
_Woo woah woo woah uh uh_   
_Woo woah woo woah uh uh_

His voice is soft and full of emotion. As his and Changsub's gaze meet in the same intimate way that they did before, he suddenly realises how the lyrics apply to what he feels towards the older. The concept of wanting to keep him close and away from the rest of the world so it was just the two of them, alone. The feeling of wanting to be protected but also to protect. It's all there, in the words coming out of his mouth and to Changsub, who is staring at him with all the fondness and softness in the world. His heart stops momentarily.

What is this feeling?

_The end of the broken day, oh_   
_You kept me bluish, oh_   
_You're my light_   
_You're my dream, oh_   
_You're my heart_   
_You're my star_   
_You're my life_   
_Forever, oh_

Changsub's lips curl into his signature smile; crinkled, crescent-moon eyes and cute, chubby cheeks, and Sungjae  _knows_. There's no way this is anything else, not when just a simple smile makes him want to give Changsub the entire world. He can't believe he didn't realise sooner.

He's in love, isn't he?

The suddenness of the realisation causes him to lose his timing and mess up the lyrics. He blushes and looks away, head whirring and heart beating wildly. He can feel the other frowning at him in confusion when he tries to keep singing but eventually stops because he can't focus. Unsurprisingly, Changsub stops playing.

"Sungjae-ya," he says cautiously, his hand resting on the younger's knee. Sungjae feels like the touch is burning him but doesn't move away. "What's up? Why'd you stop singing?"

Sungjae doesn't respond. Changsub sets his guitar aside and leans closer to him, slowly tilting Sungjae's head up by grabbing his chin between his thumb and index-finger. The latter gulps at the close proximity. He feels like he should be trying to run away from him, because that's what most people who suddenly realise they have feelings for their close friend would do. But he doesn't, and he finds that he has no desire to.

"Sungjae."

"I..." Sungjae tries to respond, but now that Changsub's face is just mere centimetres apart his brain stops functioning. All he can do is stare at how pretty Changsub is even with the worried frown still etched on his features.

His gaze eventually falls to Changsub's lips as they move, saying words he's too deaf to hear. They're plush and a naturally soft pink that reminds him of cotton candy. He wonders whether they would taste like that, and whether they would feel as soft as they look against his. His chest burns with want and curiosity.

"-'m worried, you brat-"

"I want to kiss you, hyung."

Instantly, Changsub shuts up, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed a bright red. "H-Huh?"

"I want to kiss you," Sungjae repeats, more confident than before. He gently cups Changsub's face in his hands whilst staring into his eyes. "Can I?"

Changsub stares at him for a while, his entire face heating up the further he did. "Y-Yes."

Sungjae wastes no time and leans forward to tenderly mould their lips together, his heart racing the moment they do. He discovers that Changsub's lips really  _are_ as soft as they look, and though they don't taste like cotton candy, there's this addicting sweetness to them that makes him want more and more.

He smiles as Changsub circles his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Their positions are a bit awkward considering they're still sitting on the floor against the wall, so Sungjae grabs Changsub by the waist and pulls him onto his lap, which in turn makes the other yelp in surprise. Sungjae can't help but giggle, not even feeling sorry for startling him. Changsub hits his arm but straddles him comfortably, smiling against his lips.

They stay like that for a long time - exploring and tasting each other's lips whilst holding each other close. It's sweet and slow and full of warmth. Sungjae didn't think his heart could feel this full until now.

When they pull away, Sungjae leans their foreheads together. Their eyes meet, and he doesn't think twice before saying: "I think I love you, Changsubie-hyung."

Changsub looks dazed, his eyes widening before blinking a few times like he can't believe what just came out of the Sungjae's mouth and leaning away. The latter's throat is tight with apprehension. Maybe he should've thought about it a little bit before blurting it out like that, but it's out now and he can't take it back. So he just stares at Changsub, waiting for his response.

"Y-You what?" Changsub finally asks after a few seconds of silence. He still looks shocked, but now there's a hint of suspicion that makes Sungjae even more nervous. "Sungjae-ya... you're not j-joking, are you?"

"What?" Sungjae frowns. He did not expect that. "Hyung, no. You really think I'd kiss you and then confess to you as a joke? Who do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Changsub avoids his eyes by looking down at his lap, cheeks aflame. "It's too good to be true."

The last part is so mumbled and quiet that Sungjae almost doesn't catch it, but he does, and it makes his eyes widen hopefully. "Wait... does that mean-"

Changsub looks up at him, a shy smile on his face. That's all Sungjae needs to know that his suspicion is correct. A huge grin curls onto his lips and he pulls Changsub into a tight hug, making the latter gasp as his face gets buried in Sungjae's shoulder.

"You love me!" he exclaims happily. "You really love me!"

"Ya, shut up," Changsub complains, bashfully hitting Sungjae's arm before returning the hug. "Someone will hear you."

"I don't care," Sungjae hugs him tighter. "You love me." 

The older rolls his eyes and laughs, nestling his face in the crook of Sungjae's neck. "I do, but you still don't have to be so loud-"

"Say it to my face, hyung." 

He frowns in confusion. "Huh?"

"Say you love me to my face," Sungjae says, loosening his arms around Changsub's waist to cup Changsub's face instead and pull him up so they were facing each other. "Like I did to you." 

"Is it necessary?"

"Yes." 

Changsub rolls his eyes again, though there's a fond smile on his lips as he places his hands on top of Sungjae's and holds them loosely. "I love you, Yook Sungjae."

Sungjae's stomach does flips, heart fluttering madly. It's not just the words coming from Changsub's mouth, it's the way he's looking at him, like he is the most precious person to walk the Earth. There's no way he can't kiss him after that. 

Pulling Changsub's face closer to him, he connects their lips once more, firmer this time. Changsub hums against him and reciprocates the kiss in equal fervor, his grip on Sungjae's hands tightening slightly. It's much shorter than their previous one, but it leaves them breathless and satisfied when they pull away nonetheless. 

They grin at each other like idiots before Changsub pulls him into another embrace. Sungjae would tell him that they should probably go back to their dorm now because it's really late and someone will probably come looking for them and find them like this, but he doesn't want to let go of Changsub when he's so warm and comfortable. So he decides to not say anything and hold him closely for a bit longer. 

To say that he's satisfied with how things turned out would be an understatement. He's so ecstatic that he feels like he's out of it. Who would've thought playing the guitar and singing together would end up in the both of them confessing to each other? It's surreal to even think about.

But he's glad that it happened, because Changsub loves him and they're together now. They're going to be together a long time, he thinks. He'll make sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> writers block is the worst, but i finally managed to write something that's decent and worth posting! thank you to anyone who took the time to read this, even if it is a bit cringy lol. i mainly wrote it bc i love the two songs i included and thought it'd be cute if one of them sang them to the other (and bc i love changsub playing the guitar).
> 
> hope you enjoyed and have a great day! <3


End file.
